


Hidden Beneath

by TannerWuuut



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad English, F/F, Speech impediment, Teacher!Clarke, learning to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: Lexa And English never really got along until a certain blonde came along.A convo taken from my life with someone special to me and redone with Clexa. Because like English is hard sometimes and its okay if we can’t get it.Enjoy! I miss writing!





	Hidden Beneath

“I watched the walrus wade in the wavy waves. Try not to think too much about controlling your mouth. Just let the words come out.”

I felt myself frown as I tried to relax my jaw and repeat the words she had just said, “I watch wool rust wide-”

“Waaalrus. Wade. There’s an A no I.”

I clicked my tongue and slumped forward. “I know. But my tongue doesn’t.”

“We’re not thinking with our tongues, babe,-” she leaned forward and brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes before tapping the side of my head gently, “-we’re thinking with this.” Her blue eyes lit up encouragingly and I felt my anger slowly dissipate again.

I looked at her softly, seeing how her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and her eyes were bright with excitement. I took a slow breath as I lifted my hand to cover hers against my head and said, “This is du-”

“Ah ah! We don’t use those words right now. We’re learning. Nothing dumb about it.” A light smack and giggle rewarded me. She straightened her shoulders and looked at me with a fake glare.

“Ai get em in…”(I know.) I straightened my posture and cleared my throat as I scooted closer to her, crossing my legs so our knees bumped. Small tendrils of anger flaming up in my belly happened as I heard her tsk lightly at me.

“Gonasleng, heda. Beja.”(English, commander. Please.) I glanced at her annoyingly before tensing my jaw and nodding at her.

Gonasleng. English…why is English hard?

“I watched wallest aide- beja Klark! Ai set daun! Ai nou get em in!”(Please Clarke! I give up! I don’t know it!) I jumped up and swiftly walked to the opposite side of the room as my anger flared again at my inability to say the simplest words. “Dison laik son swima op ona rein. Ai nou get em in.” (This is a waste of time, I don’t know it.)

“Lex, it’s not that you don’t understand it’s-”

“Noumou! Yu get klin nou beda. Ai get in chit yu ste fig raun, Ai laik branwada, rasad?”(Enough! You know better! I know what you’re thinking, I’m a fool/idiot, right?) a hollow chuckle left my throat and I felt the sting of hot tears behind my eyes. This is stupidly easy, why is it so hard for me?

She stood slowly and walked a few steps towards me, stopping just as I glared at her quickly. I felt heat spread throughout my limbs and body as embarrassment flooded my senses. Not being able to speak properly was shameful and embarrassing enough, but to have Clarke stoop so low to teach me simple phrases and words...it was angering.

I didn’t need to be taught, but she felt she was helping.

“Lex...it’s okay. It’s just a speech impediment. We can work on it together-”

“What you see I am? A helpless yongon thotsi sis? Ai don biyo noumou, niron.” (Child needing help? I said enough, love.)

She shook her head quickly, holding up her hands in surrender, “No, not all. You’re my Lexa. And I see how difficult it is for you to talk sometimes. I just want to help you get down the basics. I’m not trying to fix you, I’m not trying to change you. I want to try and help you see what you already know. I know you know this, you’re just putting too much thought into it. If we slow down-”

I let out a groan of frustration, falling to sit down on the line chair in the room as anger and helplessness spread through me with every pump of my heart. Everyone tries to help or says it doesn’t matter. Everyone says it’s uniquely me. But no one understands how it feels to not be able to say words and having to repeat yourself multiple times until they understand. No one understands the need and want to be able to speak your thoughts freely and easily.

Everything was quiet in the room, the soft ticking of the clock on the table was all that was heard.

When she sighed, I thought I could feel the gust of air wash over my bare arms. Clarke stepped to the side and let herself lean against the table casually. I glanced up, seeing a soft look on her face as she looked back to where we once were sat.

“Fine. Do you want to stop for today, or altogether?”

I growled slightly at her question. It felt to crisp and clean to my ears.

“Ena, Leksa? Chit yu gaf?” (Well, Lexa? What do you want?)

I felt my shoulders sag as I dropped my head, I can’t let my anger override my senses.

“Moba…” (i'm sorry.)

The slight hitch in her breath made defeat weigh heavier on my already slumped posture, “What was that?”

“Ai niron…” (my love…)

“I didn’t catch what you said, Lex.” The teasing lilt had heat rising in my face.

“Yo vout in dison ste leyos? Ai don biyo...I’m sorry.” (You think this is funny? I said…) I peeked at her through my lashes and saw her smiling big.

She quickly knelt in front of me and took my hands in hers. Her grasp was soft and warm and gentle, just like the warmth radiating off her.

“You never cave so quickly. I seriously thought I was hearing things.”

Looking up through my lashes at the woman in front of me, a thought hit me so hard in the chest. She’s it for me.

She’s it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also uploaded from my phone because....well the computer is too far away and I wanted to post it as soon as I woke up lol


End file.
